Different Terms
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Yoshi meets Rouge again after three months since their last encounter. Only this time, things will be different. Takes place after *Going Batty* from Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Brother. Read & Review, if you choose to.


**Different Terms**

**(Note: This one shot takes place three months after "Going Batty" from Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Brother)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers and Sonic the Hedgehog belong to their respective owners****.**

**Copyright is forbidden. **

Yoshi was overlooking the city from above on top of a tall building in the middle of the night during a full moon. He didn't feel like sleeping at all nor did he want to fight crime. Fortunately for him, there was hardly any criminal activity right now. Though he had to admit, he was hoping for a challenge. But then again, that was the least of his focus. What he had on his mind was not a thing, but a person. Someone that he had met before, a woman to be specific.

Her name was Rouge the Bat. Ever since he first met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He never forgot how she saved him from being killed by the villain Earthlor, he was grateful for that. The one thing he could remember about her was what she had said to him before bidding farewell.

*_Who knows, there's a possible chance that we might meet again, possibly on different terms._*

"I wonder what she's up to." he said out loud.

"Wherever that bat is, I sure hope she's okay."

After doing some quick thinking, Yoshi had finally made up his mind.

"I have to find her. And I don't care how long I'll be gone, or what anyone says. I'm gonna see her one way or another."

With that, Yoshi then dove off the building and went speeding down the wall before leaping off and tapping into his jewel powers to fly the rest of the way. He was feeling eager to meet back up with her at some point in time, and nothing was going to keep him from doing so.

"_Rouge, no matter what, I will find you._" he thought to himself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile elsewhere)**

Rouge the Bat stood alone on the sand at a beach, staring out at the ocean while holding onto a small green colored jewel she had found during one of her treasure hunts. But while she enjoyed searching for treasure, for some reason, she wasn't satisfied at all. Strangely she had been feeling unhappy, and there was obviously a reason why. Rouge felt random thoughts racing through her head, all of them revolving around a certain green reptile.

"Yoshi." she muttered to herself.

She wasn't able to get Yoshi out of her mind. She still remembered how kind, brave, caring and tough he was. Those were the many things she liked about him, aside from the fact that she thought of him as being cute with a great sense of humor. While he wasn't hotheaded like Knuckles, or brutal like Shadow, he was still a guy who had many problems in life. Even while looking at the jewel she held, the color of it reminded her of Yoshi.

But in reality, she saw Yoshi as more than just another good friend.

Deep down inside, she could tell that she didn't just like him.

The feelings she held for him were genuine. She truly did care about him very much, she knew it.

But the one most important memory she would never forget about was the kiss that they shared together before going their separate ways. The more she thought about him, the more sad she would feel about not being able to see him.

She eventually decided that enough was enough, she wasn't going to waste anymore time by just standing around.

Spreading her wings open, she took off into the night sky. She wouldn't allow anything or anyone to prevent her from seeing Yoshi again.

To her , this wasn't just some simple hunt.

To Yoshi, it wasn't another adventure.

To both of them, it was gonna be a reunion.

* * *

**(Later on)**

Yoshi's travel had led him halfway across the horizon as he continued searching for Rouge. His determination wouldn't let him stop for anything. He was relying solely on his improved night vision and keen sense of smell to track her. He could tell that he was on the right trail since he could detect her scent from miles away. His search had led him all the way to the city of Station Square. He had heard about this city plenty of times from Sonic, but this was the first time he had been here, especially at night.

But he had no time for sightseeing at the moment due to being more focused on his current objective. He had a feeling that he was getting closer.

Rouge herself was not too far off. She was only about a few minutes away from reuniting with Yoshi, which made her form a small smile. The bat soon got her hopes up when she caught sight of someone in the distance that was moving towards her from the opposite direction.

At the same time, Yoshi soon spotted a familiar being coming right at him.

As they both got closer, it didn't take long for them to immediately recognize one another.

"Yoshi!" called out Rouge as she began to fly faster.

"Rouge!" Yoshi called back.

The moment they reached each other, Rouge embraced Yoshi in a midair hug, following up with a kiss on the lips before breaking it. About three minutes later, they landed down on the rooftop of an apartment building. However, since it was a little cold outside, they both took refuge by climbing into one of the open windows of an empty apartment. They then sat down on the bed side by side.

"Long time no see, huh?" she asked.

"I'll say. You don't know how long I've wanted to see you again." said Yoshi.

"Aww you're so sweet, because I've been feeling the same way. I just couldn't resist the urge to look for you."

"I understand what you mean. Why do you think I came all the way here?"

"I never knew you missed me so much."

"Of course I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah, I would have went nuts not being able to see you. Aside from Knuckles and Shadow, there's no other guy I'd rather be with than you."

"Hmm, good honesty. But what is it I have that they don't?"

"You're more smarter, funnier, polite, brave, helpful and more open. You aren't as violent or aggressive as them."

"Well, that's a good point. I've met both of these guys, and I can honestly say that neither of them have a good sense of humor like I do. Plus, although I can handle being around Knuckles, I find it very difficult to be around Shadow. If only he wasn't so violent and cold, I wouldn't feel tempted to beat some sense into him."

"Hahahaha, you're so funny. I know that Shadow tends to be like that most of the time, but he just isn't much of a social person."

"I've noticed. I don't exactly hate Shadow, I just can't trust him as much."

"Oh, I see."

"But that doesn't matter at this point. I'm just happy that I get to see you. I never stopped thinking about you since we last met."

Rouge found herself blushing at what he said. Her feelings were beginning to get the best of her. She could feel her heart beating at a fast pace, but she managed to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke up.

"Well Yoshi. The truth is I never stopped thinking about you either, you're one of the first guys that made me feel comfortable. Your compassion, kindness, sensitivity and honesty just make me able to be more open and forward about my feelings."

"I've always believed that in order to solve one's personal problem, they need to be more honest, straight forward and not hold anything back."

After that, Rouge just stared at him without saying a word.

"Uh, Rouge. Are you okay?" asked Yoshi with a puzzled expression.

Before he even suspected it, Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. But this one seemed to be much more passionate than before. She slid her tongue into his mouth, licking around the inside. Yoshi was instantly surprised at how she was behaving like this, and almost felt tempted to push her off. But he suddenly felt himself giving into the kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. They then fell back on the bed, with Rouge sitting on top.

"Wait, we can't do this now. It's too soon." said Yoshi.

"Shh, don't worry. It'll be okay, trust me." she assured him before she proceeded to undress herself. She first started by removing her gloves and tossing them on the floor. Then she removed her boots and her black suit before finally removing her breast plate, leaving her in nothing but a black bra and panties. She then looked down at Yoshi, who's whole body was a red as an apple.

"I see that you're a little shy."

"I'm sorry, this is just embarrassing that's all. I'm not saying I don't want to do this, because I really do. I just need to know something, are you sure you want to go down this path?"

"Yes Yoshi, I do. I feel much safer when I'm around you, you're the one of the many people that I can trust. And the fact is, I really care about you. Actually, I love you."

Yoshi couldn't believe what she just said. She actually admitted how she truly felt about him. Of course he wasn't that surprised since he had the same feelings for her.

"Gosh, I never knew that you cared about me that much. Because, I love you too. That was the real reason why I had to see you."

"Now I know that I'll feel better after this."

After that, Rouge leaned down and resumed kissing him, once again slipping her tongue into his mouth. As they kissed, Rouge moved her hands along his green and white body, going so far as to even reach for his long tail and squeeze it, making Yoshi groan a little. Yoshi had his own fun as he fondled her exposed breasts, which earned him a sexual moan in response. Rouge enjoyed the feeling so much that she switched positions with Yoshi as she rolled over on her back, thus putting Yoshi in the dominant position.

Yoshi decided to make it more interesting by licking at her breasts with his red tongue. Rouge moaned with passion as he did so. While he was doing this, Rouge took the time to place one of her hands near his midsection, grabbing at his manhood and massaging it. She felt it becoming erected as she continued to arouse Yoshi, whom was licking her breasts before she used her other hand to pull him back into a kiss. While they were making out, Yoshi slid his long tail near her vagina and began rubbing at the opening, which caused her to shiver a little due to the sensation. He even tickled the inside with the very tip of his tail, causing her to shiver even more, even let out a muffled giggle during the kiss. He kept this up for about three more minutes until he finally pulled it away.

After they broke the kiss,Yoshi resumed fondling Rouge's breasts, going so far as to even squeeze them a few times, leading to Rouge giggling in response each time he did it. He could tell that she was enjoying this because how she playfully squirmed underneath him, which made him chuckle. She got even by grabbing at his manhood again and squeezing it, which caused him to emit a low, reptilian growl, but he stayed relaxed.

"This is a night you want to remember, isn't it Rouge?"

"I don't ever want to forget this night, especially if it's with you."

"But you should know that once we go down this path, there's no turning back."

"Listen Yoshi, I know that you're feeling a little scared and I respect that. Besides, it's okay if you're nervous, but you'll get used to it as you go along."

Those sudden words made Yoshi form a warm smile on his face. Deep down, he actually did feel nervous about this. Even though he sounded like he was ready, he initially wasn't. But after taking some time to think, he finally got over it.

"Thank you Rouge, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, dino boy."

Before long, Yoshi switched their positions back, with Rouge on top again. By then, Yoshi's manhood was fully erected. Rouge gazed upon the sight of how big it was, and she just couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Ooh, you're pretty well endowed, I like that." she said with interest.

"Uh, thanks I guess." said Yoshi while blushing.

"Aw, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is gonna be exciting."

She positioned herself right above it. Taking another deep breath, she slowly and gently lowered herself down, letting his member enter her vagina, pressing against her barrier. She then started to thrust on it, moaning loudly while going along. Yoshi wasn't far behind as he too began letting out moans, groans, grunts and carnivorous growls. His animalistic urges were beginning to reach the surface, up to the point where he began to move along with Rouge, thrusting his member more deeper inside of her.

Without warning, Yoshi shifted back to the dominant position, and began to take control from there. Though he was being driven by his wild instincts, he made sure not to get too aggressive, as he was afraid of hurting her. Rouge, not wanting this to end so soon, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I've gotta admit, you're doing pretty well. I never knew you had this much potential Yoshi." Rouge commented.

"I didn't either until now, I guess it just came to me naturally." replied Yoshi.

They both continued to go more and more faster from there and so forth. Yoshi started to thrust harder while massaging Rouge's breasts to keep her from getting uncomfortable. Rouge's moans began to get more erotic and passionate as Yoshi kept going, she wanted this night to be special, and so far she loved every minute of it. Yoshi on the other hand was more than happy, he was excited. But he didn't want to go overboard. It was a only a matter of time before they reached the point of climax.

"I can't hold it in any longer, I'm gonna cum."

"Don't hold back, just let it loose."

On cue, they both screamed as climaxed at the same time, releasing their love juices simultaneously. Yoshi let out a breath of exhaustion as he collapsed on the bed next to Rouge whom was exhausted as well. Without even saying one word, they both cuddled up under the covers and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Rouge let out a yawn as she woke rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she then sat up in bed. However, she soon noticed that there was no sign of Yoshi in the room, which made her confused.

"Where did he go?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she saw a letter laying on the pillow next to her. Picking it up, she began to read it.

_Dear Rouge,_

_I'm sorry about leaving, but I had to return to Smash City. However, I will always cherish the night we shared together. For now, this will be our secret that no one else can ever find out about. Perhaps we might see each other again, but I'm not sure when. I'll never forget about you. I surely hope you won't forget about me._

_Sincerely,_

_Yoshi_

_PS: I Love You_

Rouge held the letter close to her chest, smiling with joy. She knew that one day, she and Yoshi would cross paths once more

"I love you too, Yoshi." she said.

* * *

**Well, here's another one shot I made.**

**If you're wondering how Yoshi and Rouge know each other, try reading my Smash Brothers story Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Brother.**

**And if you want to know more about how Yoshi is portrayed in my stories, try checking my profile. Seriously. **

**I already know that you're gonna think this story is weird. If you choose to review it, please do not include any insults or threats. Those who do so will be blocked. I'm serious.**

**Later.**


End file.
